(a) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to an information sharing system for a vehicle and, more particularly, relates to an information sharing system transmitting vehicle information collected through an emergency call system to a navigation system and transmitting vehicle information collected through the navigation system to the emergency call system for the vehicle.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Recently, emergency call systems (hereinafter, referred to as an “Ecall system”) have been equipped in vehicles to assist in a rescue when a traffic accident occurs. Certain regulations require the installation of an Ecall system in vehicles of all kinds, including the European Union (EU).
The Ecall (Emergency Call) system is installed provides an emergency call for the vehicle in which the system is equipped capable of automatically initiating the rescue when a traffic accident occurs. In detail, when a traffic accident has been detected, e.g., by an airbag deployment, etc., the Ecall system automatically reports the occurrence of the accident and transmits traffic accident information, including a location of the accident, a vehicle type, a driving direction, a fuel type, etc., to a rescue center through a Subscriber Identification Module (SIM) card mounted in the vehicle. The Ecall system receives position information through a Global Navigation Satellite System (GNSS) antenna and is supplied with a power source through a built-in battery.
When using the Ecall system, high reliability is required quickly after the accident, to ensure that the rescue is possible. However, it may be difficult to report the position of the accident occurrence to the rescue center when the GNSS antenna is disordered or damaged, such that it is not properly operating or the built-in battery has been discharged.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure, and therefore it may contain information that does not form the related art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.